Capsule
Capsules (also known as Hoi-Poi Capsules and DynoCaps) were created by Dr. Brief of the Capsule Corporation, for the purpose of making objects compact and easy to transport. Overview Throughout Dragon Ball, numerous objects, from airskis and hovercars, to entire homes, and even organic corpses, have been seen contained in capsules. The only things that have never been shown in capsules are living organisms (house plants excluded). However, Krillin's Body was stored inside the capsule after his death. This single apparent limitation is explored in the Gameboy Advance video game The Legacy of Goku II, where an optional side-quest has Gohan tracking down a spy in Capsule Corporation who was trying to find the formula that Dr. Brief was using to create these capsules. Capsules are identified by various classes, one of which is known to be 'M'.Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 1, #7 ("Yamcha and Pu'ar")Dragon Ball manga. Vol. 1, #8 ("One, Two, Yamcha-cha!") Capsules are distributed by vendors throughout the Earth, although the pricing varies depending on what it contains. It is possible to have an object adapted to turn into a capsule- Capsules are also featured in various ''Dragon Ball'' video games as a mean of customizing playable characters. Contents Capsule Corporation Capsules contain all kinds of products from hovercars to refrigerators. Numbered *1 – Capsule House that Bulma and Goku stayed in near Skull Valley, the Kame house is one, and Bulma stays in one on planet Namek *7 – Time Machine *8 – Boat *9 – Motorcycle Goku used to save Bulma from the Pterodactyl *19 – Small Pirate Submarine *36 – Mai's powersuit *43 – Car owned by Goku and Chi-Chi *69 – Pilaf's powersuit *80 – Submarine *82 – Submarine / flying vehicle *85 – West City Police scooter *115 – Airplane with the capabilities of having at least 4 passengers *192 – Large airship with 8 seats and medium sized area used to transport Goku and the others who were killed or injured after the fight with Nappa and Vegeta. *239 – Large plane *240 – Large plane *576 – A VTOL Plane flown by Krillin.Our Hero Awakes *2031 – Refrigerator *2150 – West City taxi Unnumbered Below are products whose Capsule number is unknown. * Airski *Car *House *House-Wagon *Hovercar *Motorcycle *Coffin *Closet Red Ribbon Army line of capsules Below is the Red Ribbon Armys line of known capsules. *3 - RRA large fighter jet *4 - RRA tanks, seen when used against Ox-King's Village *5 - RRA jet-copter *6 - RRA small fighter jets, seen the attack on the Ox-King's Village *14 - RRA jet-copter *16 - RRA jet-copter *20 - RRA jet-copter *23 - RRA jet-copter *27 - RRA jet-copter *29 - RRA jet-copter *31 - RRA jet-copter *55 - RRA jet-copter *57 - RRA jet-copter *72 - RRA jet-copter *84 - RRA jet-copter, two of this number have been seen even though one was destroyed not long before *87 - Portable RRA house, Colonial Silvers personal house *112 - RRA jet-copter *115 - RRA jet-copter *157 - RRA jet-copter References Category:Objects